


Fluff and Sweetness

by Ratling96



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratling96/pseuds/Ratling96
Summary: Multiple short fics as separate chapters





	Fluff and Sweetness

Crowley had wanted to go for a drive. Aziraphale, surprisingly, jumped at the chance to go with him, almost before Crowley offered. 

As they were driving along, weaving in and out of traffic in the usual Crowley fashion, their conversation skipped from topic to topic, but to Crowley's surprise, the speed of the car was never mentioned. Being as snarky as he was the day of Creation, Crowley started to push the Bentley to go faster. He drove the car almost to its limit, but still, Aziraphale just watched the passing scenery and talked about whatever came into his silly head. 

After driving around for over an hour, Crowley returned to Aziraphale to the bookstore. They sat quietly, Crowley almost vibrating, waiting for  _ some _ kind of comment about how fast he drove. Aziraphale always made a comment. In all the years Crowley had the Bentley, there was never a time Aziraphale sat in the car and  _ didn't _ make a comment. 

While Crowley was spooling himself up, Aziraphale sat smugly on his side of the car. He could feel the waves of anticipation coming off the demon and knew exactly why. 

After letting Crowley stew for a few more moments, Aziraphale leaned across and kissed him softly on the cheek. The jolt Aziraphale felt when his lips touched Crowley's skin was… unexpected. As in actually-sparked-as-visible-light unexpected. Both Aziraphale and Crowley jumped, but neither moved away. 

Aziraphale took a somewhat shaky breath and whispered: "seems like I've finally caught up, Crowley, dear." He kissed Crowley's cheek again, then climbed out of the car and walked to the bookstore entrance. When he looked back, Crowley was only a few steps behind him. 


End file.
